Insert fast car here
by wizard2555555
Summary: An ACMSES oneshot. Pete, Doug and Marcus sit sent to the Cannonball run fandom to fight 4 Sues, including Anuhs Weedy. also the first official Charis/Pete fiction. Update: Corrected a few mistakes and added longer fight scenes.


**Insert fast car here.**

I don't own Cannonball run. I only own my OC, Pete. Any Society members appearing are copyrighted by their original owners.

A/N: I'm going to use **bold** for emotion Marcus, and _italics_ for thought Marcus, since I need the capital letters for something else, I hope that's okay.

Who can guess who won in the first cannonball run movie, the one who gets it right will be featured in my next fiction.

Pete was sitting in the Sue monitor room. He had been put on monitor duty, since there hadn't been anything for him to do in the fandoms, ever since he returned from the Ironman fandom, and he was bored out of his mind. Therefore, he had let Himuro take over, and now he was sitting in front of the screen, fiddling with what looked like a detonator, with a battery pack, and a timer attached.

Suddenly, an alarm went off on the monitor, indicating that a Sue had been found "Well, it was fun while it lasted." Himuro said, and tightened the last screw on the device, before he put his classes and the device back in one of his pockets, before closing his eyes to switch back to Pete.

"Okay, what have we here?" Pete asked himself, after regaining his senses, and turning off the alarm. He began typing in commands, that brought up the name of the fandom "Tash, I've found some." Pete yelled, after confirming the fandom, and the number of Sues in it.

"Great, how many are there, and where are they." Tash asked, running over to Pete, and looking over his shoulder.

"From what I can see, there are 4 of them, and they are in the Cannonball run fandom." Pete said as he looked the 4 signatures on the screen, of which 1 of them looked a little different. He suddenly realized what he had just read, and added "Cool.".

Tash looked from the screen to Pete and asked "Do you know this fandom?".

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite movies from the 80s." Pete said.

"Then go to your room, and pack your gear, I'll meet you in the library, together with the agents, who'll be assisting you." Tash said, and started walking over to her own computer, to check for available agents for the mission.

"Yes ma'am." Pete said and turned off the scanner, and went to his room.

* * *

Pete exited through a plothole into a desert area together with his 2 partners. The first one being Doug, and the other being Marcus. Pete immediately looked at his clothes. He was wearing a pair of slightly tight jeans, a white shirt, a thin leather jacket, white sneakers, and a cowboy hat "I feel right at home in this movie already." Pete said, and though the clothes wasn't his favorite, he actually thought he looked pretty good in it.

"People wear this?" Doug asked. He was dressed in an outfit, similar to the one Pete was wearing, only the shirt was green, he also had his knife attached to his belt, and a rifle over his shoulder. Marcus was dressed in a grey and black, gangster like outfit.

"Welcome to my world." Pete said. Just then, a black Lamborghini came speeding by, with a herd of police cars behind it.

"What was that?" Marcus asked.

"That was the beginning of the movie." Pete said. He then noticed 3 cars only a few feet away from them. He waved his fellow agents with him, as he started walking over to them.

All 3 cars were Trans ams, and each was painted with a different pattern on them. The first was painted gold and silver, with a white dragonfly, and a black grasshopper, in a circle pattern, on the hood. The second was camouflage colored, with every color that the military uses. The third and last was painted in soft red, yellow, and purple colors, with the Storm Hawks character Junko painted on the hood.

Pete saw a note stuck to the windscreen, of the gold and silver Trans am. He picked it up and read out loud "Here you go boys, a nice set of wheels for all of you. Do your best, and show those Sues who's boss, the Author.".

There was quiet for a moment, before Marcus asked "So, where do we go from here?".

"I'd suggest we go to the cannon ball pub, and sign up for the race." Pete said, and jumped into the driver seat of the silver, and gold car, and was gladly surprised to see that the car had a radio, so he could communicate with his team mates. He turned the radio on, and picked up the caller, "Darkhopper calling Military man and Clip shades, you good to go, over?" Pete said, with a slightly Texan accent.

"10 4 Darkhopper, I am, over." Doug answered back, imitating the same accent.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm ready." Marcus said, only getting the basic of what the other 2 was saying.

"Alright, let's get to the inn, as quick as we can." Pete said as he turned the key to start the engine, and soon, the 3 cars was zooming down the highway towards the cannon ball pub.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually here." Pete said excitedly, as he looked at the motel, he and his 2 partners had parked in front of.

"Can I ask you why you're so exited?" Doug asked.

"Well, it's just that, I've loved this movie, since I was a child, and I've always wanted to see this place for real." Pete said in a more calm voice.

Suddenly, a pickup truck came into the parking lot at high speed. It looked like the driver tried to stop the vehicle, but couldn't. The car did a few turns, before it smashed into the front doors of the motel. Doug and Marcus was about to run in and see if anyone had been hurt, when Pete said "Don't bother, no one's been hurt. Come, let's go register."

When they passed the doors though, Marcus and Doug couldn't help but looking inside the lobby, just to make sure no one actually hadn't been hurt. They were relieved to see that no one had been hurt. The only one who had been close to being hurt, was a guy who had been knocked unconscious by the truck, and who was now being awakened with a splash of water to the face.

After registering, the 3 agents went into the motel, and got rooms for the night. After inspecting their rooms, they went into town, to buy supplies for the trip. When night finally fell, they went down to the bar to get some drinks, and talk plans for the coming morning "Okay, you're the guy who knows all about this fandom, so what's the plan?" Marcus asked Pete.

"Well, I'm assuming that the Sues are here to participate in the race…".

"And you're absolutely right." A familiar voice said from the table, across form where the 3 agents was sitting. They looked in the direction of the voice, to find Anuhs Weedy, Beautirix in a white miniskirt, top, and high heels, a Sue with floor long, fire red hair and silver eyes, and a Stu with spiky, golden hair, and equally golden eyes. The Sue was wearing a short, ruby red dress with matching high heels. The Stu was dressed in a green T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and cowboy boots.

"How predictable. Now, will you tell us what you're here?" Pete asked.

"As if, 'cause in a few seconds, you'll all be dead." Anuhs said as he raised from his chair, and cracked his knuckles.

"Before you do that, let me make a suggestion." Pete said in a fit of panic.

Anuhs exhaled and sat down again and said "Okay, let me hear it.".

Thinking very quickly, Pete said "How about we, uh, make the race our battlefield, whenever one of you meets one of us and vice versa, either one can challenge the other to a duel. How does that sound to you?".

"That is the stupidest idea I have ever…" Beautirix managed say before Anuhs cut her off.

"Shut up Angelina." Anuhs said to the Sue, before he turned his attention to Pete and continued "I think it's a brilliant idea. In fact, I have an improvement for your idea, but I'll reveal that for you tomorrow." Anuhs and his posse left their table, and started heading for their rooms.

Pete raised from his own seat, and said "Anuhs, can I ask you one question."

"What is it?" Anuhs asked.

"Why did you call Beautirix, Angelina?".

"Because that's her name, Angelina Beautiri Falburo the 99th. Why, are you in love with her?" Anuhs asked back with an evil smile on his face.

"Screw you, I was just curious, now buzz of." Pete said in an annoyed tone, and gave the Gary-Stu a very impolite hand gesture. Anuhs and the other Sues just laughed, and walked off.

"Man I hate him." Pete said as he sat down again.

"I know how you feel, what is his problem anyway?" Doug asked.

"He seems to have gotten the idea that if he kills me, he kills me and Joes author." Pete said, and took a sip of his drink.

"He's that crazy?" Marcus asked, and also took a sip of his drink.

"Yep." Pete said.

"Hey watch out, watch OUUUUUUT." A voice suddenly yelled, and a man came flying down the stairs on a motorcycle.

"Is everyone just crazy around here?" Marcus asked.

"Nah, the really crazy ones left a minute ago." Pete said and finished his drink.

* * *

Morning came, and the 3 society agents was getting ready for the race. Pete was sitting in his room, thinking about why the Sues he was hunting had stopped warping the fandoms they entered. It was as if they had bigger plans than just becoming the most respected person in a fandom. After doing some careful thinking, he decided to tap into the universal knowledge, he had received from the indigo child. He sat down on his bed, and closed his eyes. At first, nothing happened, then suddenly he found himself standing in what looked like the universe, with galaxies, stars and planets flying by him. Pete looked around, and saw a huge screen behind him. As he walked up to the screen, it turned on and a face appeared on it. It was the face of Jade.

"Hello, receiver of the knowledge of the universe, what do you wish to know?" The face asked.

"I wish to know what it is the Sues I'm hunting is after." Pete said. Jades head nodded, and a sudden flash of light came from the screen. Pete rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was standing on a small piece of land in the middle of nowhere.

He suddenly heard someone speak, and he quickly looked around to see who it was. He saw Anuhs speaking to someone in the shadows. Pete walked a little closer to the two, not sure if they would see him or not. When they didn't, he walked all the way up to them and listened to what they were saying "So you have actually discovered a way to send Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus to the real world, without them loosing their powers?" Anuhs asked.

"Yes, but I can't leave this place, because of the spell my author put on me, but once the machine is completed, I can get rid of the spell that's holding me here, and finally get my revenge." The last word from the shadow sounded almost happy.

After the last word had been spoken, Pete was surrounded by light once again, and when he opened his eyes, he was back in his room "Wow, what a rush." Pete said, he got off his bed, grabbed his hat and jacket, and started to walk downstairs to meet up with Doug and Marcus.

* * *

The 3 agents was checking their cars, getting them ready for the trip. It seemed that the fandom had given them knowledge on the cars they had. After checking the cars, Doug asked "So, who else is driving in this race, Pete?"

"Well, I guess I can point out the most important drivers." Pete said. He pointed at an ambulance, where 2 men, dressed in medic driver uniforms, were talking, one of them was thin, and the other was chubby "That's J.J. McClure and Victor Prinzim, not much to say about them, except that victor has an alter ego called Captain Chaos, who he pulls out when he wants to act heroic.".

Pete then pointed at a Rolls-Royce where an Arabian looking man was standing with 2 bodyguards "And that's the Sheik. He thinks he has the fastest car in the world, and he wants to prove it here in the race.".

Next car to be pointed at was a red Ferrari, where a small black man, and a normal sized white man, dressed as priests, was arguing about something "And here we have Fenderbaum and Blake, they've put 20.000 dollars on themselves with stakes 50 to 1, so if they win they walk away with 1 million dollars.".

The last car Pete pointed at was actually the Lamborghini that had passed them when they arrived in the fandom "And lastly, we have Jill and Marcie. They're just here for the thrill of the race, but they are pretty important to the storyline of the movie.".

The 3 agents suddenly noticed Angelina walking towards them with some maps under her arm. She stopped a few feet away from them, and held the maps out to them, at arms length "Here." She said with a sour expression on her face.

"What's this?" Pete asked as he accepted the maps, and gave one to the other 2 agents.

"It's Anuhs brilliant idea, he set up fight points for us to meet at and beat each other up." Angelina said. Pete, Doug and Marcus looked at the maps, and sure enough, along the road to L.A. little X'es had been put to indicate the fight points "Well, bye." Angelina said and started to walk away from the agents.

"Wait." Pete said.

"What is it?." Angelina asked and turned around.

"How did you end up with an idiot like Anuhs. I mean he's not exactly your type, as far as I remember from the Asterix fandom?".

"He gave an offer that I simply couldn't say no to." Angelina said and walked away.

"Yeah, an offer you couldn't refuse." Pete said as he put the map in his car, and pulled out a soda.

* * *

Finally, evening came, and everyone who was participating in the cannonball race, was very exited about the coming event. One of the officials gathered everyone around and held a short speech about the race, and then send the first car off. Doug, Marcus and Pete went to their cars to discuss the last few details of their route. Just as they finished, Anuhs came walking over to them and said "Good luck with the race, and may the best and most perfect win." He finished the sentence with a grin that clearly showed his rotting teeth.

"Well then, I'll make sure to visit you in the holding cells, when we've prohibited you and your posse." Pete said, and smiled mockingly back.

"We'll see." Anuhs said and walked away again.

Pete turned to his fellow agents and said "Well, let's get this show on the road." Doug and Marcus nodded, and they jumped into their cars, waiting for it to be their turn.

Finally, one by one, they were called to the starting line, where they punched out and drove off into the night. By morning the met up at a gas station, where they got a bite to eat, before getting on the road again, with Pete at the back as a blocker, a person who could distract the police when they ran into them. (Trust me, in this movie, cops are everywhere.)

They soon did, and while Doug and Marcus got away, Pete did everything he could to get rid of the cops. During a sharp turn, the small machine, that Himuro had made back at the society, flew out of his pocket, and landed on the seat beside him. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment, wondering what it was, before he turned his attention back to the road and the cops. He put the pedal to the metal and put good deal of road between him and the police. He looked at the detonator looking device again, and made a quick decision to give it a try.

He pulled over, held up the machine, and said to himself "I sure hope, this is something good, Himuro.".

He pressed the button, and a mechanical voice said "GENDER BENDING INITIATED, TRANSFORMATION WILL LAST FOR TEN MINUTES." The timer set itself to 10:00, and a quick flash of light came from the top of the machine.

"What was that?" Pete asked himself, however, his voice came out as that of a woman. He quickly took a look in the rearview mirror, only to see that his cowboy clothes had been replaced with a suit like the ones that Jill and Marcie had on, only his was green and white. His hair had become a little longer, and his body had become that of a woman. Pete took a look in the side mirror, and saw an officer nearing the car.

Pete quickly remembered how Jill and Marcie got rid of cops, so he zipped down the suit to expose himself, in the hopes that it would distract the police man, so he could get away from the scene, without a ticket, and the trick actually worked, and soon after, Pete was on the road again, trying to catch up to Doug and Marcus. He picked up the radio, and called his fellow agents "Doug, Marcus, are you there?".

"Who's this?" Marcus asked.

"Well, you might not believe this, but this is Pete."

"How can it be you, when you have a woman's voice?" Doug asked.

"You just gonna have to…" The timer on the Genderbender reached 0 and Pete was returned to his original self without knowing it, as he continued with his normal voice "Believe me.".

"Okay, how did you do that." Marcus asked, in a very confused tone of voice.

"One of Himuros little inventions, it switched my gender somehow, that's why my voice sounded different." Pete said, and held up the device "Anyway, how far are from me, I'm at highway marker…" He looked at the road, to see a marker with the number 68 written on it "68, what about you." He continued.

There was a small break, before Doug came on and said "We're at marker 69, and nearing the first fight point."

"Okay, I'll meet you there, as fast as I can." Pete said and hung up, and put the pedal to the metal to catch up with his fellow agents. Upon arriving at the fight point, Marcus was already locked in battle with the unnamed Sue of Anuhs' posse. Pete jumped out of his car and walked up to Doug "Did I miss much?" Pete asked

"Not all that much." Doug said and turned his attention back to the fight going on.

Marcus was doing pretty well, considering that he was fighting Sue. He used the Tiger talisman, around his neck, to split into emotion Marcus and thought Marcus. Thought Marcus used enchanted umbrellas to block the Sues attacks, which consisted of her hauling fireballs at the Marcuses, and making herself into metal, and use her nails for close combat. Emotion Marcus used the swords hidden in the umbrellas to attack at any given opportunity.

Thought Marcus suddenly noticed that the Sue was wearing a silver ring on her right hand, and a gold one on her left, and that she clenched her fists every time she used her powers _"H-h-hey, d-d-destroy the r-rings. I-i-it will c-c-cause her t-t-to lose her p-p-powers!"_ Thought Marcus yelled to his emotion counterpart.

"**Alright!" **Emotion Marcus yelled back and started going for the rings, instead of the Sue. At first, he tried to cut off the fingers of the Sue, but due to her Sue powers, she easily dodged his attacks, and quickly counterattacked. From time to time, thought Marcus would step in an block an attack for his emotion counterpart. This continued for a good deal of time, before with a very lucky shot, emotion Marcus managed to actually cut through the ring on the Sues right hand, before getting kicked away by the Sue.

The Sue looked down at her finger, as what was left of the ring turned into dust. She then looked angrily at Marcus, who was getting up from the kick, before clenching her fist, flames surrounding her. The angry look turned into a smile, before she gathered all the fire around her into one big ball in her hand, which she then threw at emotion Marcus.

At the last second however, thought Marcus managed to get in front his counterpart, and blocked the attack with the umbrellas _"G-g-go get her." _Thought Marcus said to emotion Marcus, who nodded and ran around the shielding umbrellas with direction towards the Sue. He quickly reached the Sue, and after a few tries, he managed to cut off the other ring. After that, emotion Marcus quickly put a Prohibitor on the Sue and opened a plothole back to the society, which he then pushed her through.

"**1 down, 3 to go." **Emotion Marcus bellowed, before combining with his thought counterpart once again.

"So what, you still have to capture 3 of us, before you can call it a full load. And trust me, you won't." Anuhs said before he, Angelina, and the unnamed Stu walked back to their cars, and drove off to the next fight point.

"I guess we better get going as well." Pete said. Doug and Marcus nodded, and they soon left the place. Not long after, they made a stop at a gas station, to refuel, restock their supplies and get something to eat. It was also here that Pete told his fellow agents about the Genderbender.

"So this little thing will change your gender and outfit for 10 minutes?" Doug asked as he looked the small, homemade invention over.

"Yeah, at least in this fandom. I don't know how long it would work in another fandom, let alone in the library." Pete answered before taking a sip from his soda.

"But how did you make this?".

"I didn't, Himuro did.".

Who's Himuro?" Marcus asked.

"He's my other personality." Pete said, and started to explain who Himuro was.

The 3 agents was soon on the road again, this time with Marcus as the blocker. The 3 agents had agreed, that the one who was blocker, was to be armed with the Genderbender, in case the police showed up. So Pete had handed the invention over to Marcus before their departure.

Pete thought that the rest of the trip would be just them capturing the Sues, and then go back to the library, and do whatever they wanted to do. But as he was listening to some music on the radio, a rainbow colored portal suddenly opened in front of him "This doesn't happen in the movie." Pete got out, before he drove through the portal. It felt like driving through water, but without the 'getting wet' part. Pete drove to the side of the road, and looked back at the portal, which was disappearing into the ground again "What on earth was that?" He asked himself.

"I'll give you three guesses." A voice said beside him.

Petes head spun faster than the wheels on a formula 1, to see who had talked to him. It was a man, dressed in a WWII style uniform, he also had a military style helmet modeled after a grasshopper, and around his waist, was a crude looking, electronic belt, making him look like a prototype rider "Who are you?" Pete asked in disbelief.

"The name's Jessie Arc, aka Warhopper." Jessie said.

"Aha, and where are you from?" Pete asked as he sat back in his seat.

"I'm from our authors mind." Jessie said and pulled his seat back, so he could put his feet on the dash board.

"So you're one of his thoughts made real, and he's send you to help us, am I right about that?" Pete asked as he started the car up again.

"Yeah, but how do you know?".

"Let's just say, I know how he's thinking." Pete said before putting the pedal to the metal and drove off to make up for the lost time. Pete and Jessie soon caught up to Doug and Marcus, and after a brief introduction, they drove the last couple of miles to the fight point, where they, not surprisingly were greeted by Anuhs and his posse.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Anuhs said, and nodded to the unnamed Stu, who stepped out, cracking his knuckles in the process.

"So, who wanna take care of this one?" Pete asked.

"I'll take him." Doug said, walking onto the field, drawing his knife as he did, and morphing it into his sword. The Stu didn't seem the least bit intimidated, in fact, he just stood there, not saying a word, or cracking any jokes "You're pretty quiet, aren't you." Doug said.

The Stu just barred his teeth, and suddenly, his hair started rising, like it had become static, and electricity was visibly trailing over his skin and hair. The Stu whipped out his right hand, and a bolt of lightning shot from it.

The bolt hit its target, which was Doug's sword, sending a shock through him. With help from his halfling powers, he quickly got back to his feet, transformed his sword back into a knife, and instead grabbed his rifle, and started shooting at the Stu.

The Stu however, made an electric field around himself, and melted the bullets before they could hit him. At last Doug gave on hurting the Stu through use of his rifle, and turned back to using his knife, not transforming it this time, in CQC (Close quarters combat) which actually worked very well, because the Stu discharged his electricity a lot faster when he was fighting someone up close, and it also took him longer to charge up his energy. But his hand-to-hand combat skills was far better than Doug's, so even though Doug was good when it came to knife fighting, it was still hard to land any punches on the Stu.

As Doug was doing his best to fight the Stu, Pete had gotten an idea for how to get a prohibitor on the Stu. He found a block of paper and a pen in his pocket, and quickly scribbled down a few words, and waited for the right moment to give it to Doug. At last, the Stu punched Doug hard enough, to send him flying. He landed in front of Pete, who helped him up, and as he did, he slipped him the note, and whispered in his ear "Read the note, when he attacks." Doug nodded, and out on the field again, while unfolding the note.

The Stu had charged up for another attack, and as he was about to throw another bolt of electricity, when Doug read the note "Big lipped alligator moment." A flash of light came, together with a puff sound, and suddenly, the surroundings was filled with yodeling music. Everybody looked around, and what met them was the Stu, dressed in a tutu, lederhosen and a sombrero, while he was dancing a ballet "What the hell is that." Was all that Doug could say.

"It's a big lipped alligator moment, it's basically a moment in a movie, that's over the top, has nothing to do with the story and no one wants to talk about afterwards. But let's talk about it later, put a prohibitor on him before the moment ends." Pete yelled. Doug nodded, and quickly clamped a prohibitor on the Stus wrist, before he sent him through a plothole, back to the society.

"Well, I guess that was that, we'll see you at the…" Anuhs didn't get to finish the sentence, before the Sues cars was blown up by Pete, who had activated his Lightdrake suit, and was now standing with his laser guns in his hands.

"No, we will not see you at the next spot, 'cause we're taking you down, and back to the society right now." Pete said. He and Jessie started walking towards the Sues, while Doug and Marcus readied 2 prohibitors to put on them when the time was right. Jessie had taken out 2 very long knifes, for him to fight with, plus, he had spun a disk that was installed in the buckle on his belt, which activated 2 Teslacoils on the belt, and started producing electricity.

Anuhs looked from the 2 riders, to the cars and back again, before he said "Angelina, take care of them, I'll get the parts." Angelina nodded, and started engaging in a hand to hand combat with Pete and Jessie. Anuhs hurried over to the remains of the car, and started looking in what was left of the trunks. He became very happy, when he discovered that the contents of the trunks, hadn't been destroyed. He quickly opened a plothole, and started throwing the tech parts through it.

Angelina proved to a tough opponent, she was easily taking on the 2 riders in brutal fist fight. Jessie and Pete did their best to defend themselves against the onslaught of punches and kicks, that was coming from the Sue. The riders tried to get her by doing a double attack, but Angelina knew how deal with that sort thing. She did a quick handstand, and spread her legs, making Pete and Jessie run straight into her feet, knocking the air out of them. Angelina then continued the attack by rotating, before sending the 2 riders flying. She giggled as she stood up and said "I thought you were good at fighting Pete, but you're nothing.".

"Or else you're just an idiot." Pete said as he and Jessie up "Mind giving me a bust?" Pete asked Jessie.

"Not at all." Jessie said as he folded his hands so Pete could stand up in it.

"Now what're you gonna do, acrobatics?" Angelina asked mockingly.

"Something like it." Pete said, before Jessie launched him into the air. While in the air, he drew his laser guns and started firing at the ground around the Sue, creating a dust cloud. This gave Jessie an opportunity to make a sliding, electrical tackle, which both shocked her and made her fall to the ground.

"Let's do this." Jessie said and gave the disk in his belt a more powerful spin, giving the Teslacoils even more power.

"Right." Pete replied and opened the buckle on his belt, making electricity travel from the lens to his foot. The 2 riders ran up to Angelina and kicked her while she was still dizzy from their earlier attack.

She landed near Anuhs, who was throwing the last tech part through the plothole. She slowly got to her feet and asked him "Are you done.".

Anuhs turned to Angelina and said with a perfect, evil smile on his face "Yes, and so are you." He took hold on Angelina, and threw her into the incoming society agents "Hope you enjoy your stay in the slammer tuts, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Anuhs said before jumping into the plothole, still laughing like crazy.

"I'll get back at you Weedy, you son of a bitch, I swear it!" Angelina yelled, as Doug clamped a prohibitor onto her wrist.

* * *

"So Anuhs Weedy got away, by throwing one of his own at you?" Tash asked, and looked up from the report, to the 4 people standing in front of her.

"Yes, but maybe we have a chance to know where he will strike next." Pete said.

"Aha, how?".

"Angelina, the one Anuhs threw after us, seems willing to betray him, after the way he treated her. So maybe if, maybe I talked to her a little, we could get one step ahead of the enemy." Pete suggested.

Tash seemed to think about the suggestion for a moment, before she said "Do it. We need all the help we can get, and if a Sue is willing to betray one of its own, it will only be to our advantage." Pete nodded, before he, Doug, Marcus and Jessie started walking out of the office "By the way Pete." Tash said.

"Yes." Pete said as he stopped at in the door, and turned to look at the society leader.

"What are you going to do about that character, your author send to help you out?".

"I guess he could crash in my room while he's here.".

"Good, it's just so we know where we have him." Tash said, before going back to work. Pete nodded and started to walk towards the holding cells.

* * *

Angelina looked up as she heard the door to her cell open. It was Pete and Jessie who walked into the cell. Jessie was carrying a chair for himself, and Pete was carrying one for himself, and one for Angelina. Pete sat his chairs down, and gestured for Angelina to sit on one of them, which she did "What're you doing down here?" She asked.

"As weird as it may sound, we need your help." Pete said as he also sat down.

"The society, needs my help?" Angelina asked, surprised.

"You might be the only one who knows where Anuhs will surface next time. And you did say you wanted to get back at him, and well, here is your chance.".

"And what do I get out of it, I don't suppose you could…".

"No, even if I wanted to, I couldn't just take off the prohibitor, and let you escape. But maybe there is something I can do.".

"And that is?".

"I'll have to talk to somebody about it first, but if you give me the info I need, I'll do everything in my power to get you out, deal?" Pete asked, and held out a hand.

Angelina looked at the hand for a moment, before she finally took it and said "Deal, I don't exactly have much to loose." Angelina then told Pete which fandom Anuhs would pop up in next.

* * *

After telling Tash where to search for Anuhs, and showing Jessie where his room was, Pete opened the door to his room. He had to talk to his author personally, not just through a computer screen, and so he had made a quick decision, to take a trip to his authors mind world. He reached in between 2 bookcases, and pulled out a book, that was almost as big as he was. The book had a slot on the front, with 8 circles around it, making it look like some sort of code lock. He took the book under his arm, and went out of the room, heading in the direction of the library.

Pete was in such a hurry, to get to the library, that he didn't notice Charis coming around a corner, and crashed into her, falling on top of her.

"Hey, watch it." Charis said harshly. She then noticed who it was, and a light blush came to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Pete said, also sporting a slight blush. He got of Charis, and helped her up.

Charis said dusted herself off and asked "Where were you going in such a hurry?".

"I can't really tell you, I, I gotta go." Pete said, and quickly walked off, still a little red around the cheeks.

Charis looked after Pete for a moment, before she started walking her own way. She suddenly noticed something laying on the floor, which hadn't been there before. She picked it up, and what do you know, it was the gender bender "Pete must have dropped this, I better find him and give it back." Charis said to herself and started walking in the direction Pete had.

Pete entered an empty part of the library (Yeah, it's farfetched, but he had to go somewhere for Charis to follow). He went all the way to the back of the room, and put the book on a table. He then pulled the side of the books cover, to reveal a hidden compartment, in which a glowing blue, credit card like object was hidden. He took out the card, and closed the compartment. He then put the card into the slot, and started turning it, like you would on a safe.

Meanwhile, Charis had entered the same part of the library. She had seen the Pete walk in there at the last second, and followed him inside. She found him at the end of the room, messing around with the book, he had with him, but she couldn't clearly see what he was doing. She walked a few steps closer and asked "What're you doing Pete?".

Pete had just made the last turn of the dial, when he heard Charis talking to him. He quickly turned to tell her to go away, but it was too late. The book started glowing, and the card was absorbed into the book. The book opened and surrounded Pete and Charis with blue light, before sucking them both into it. The book closed up and disappeared also. The book reappeared in a very futuristic building, where it simply opened and spread its blue light across the floor, and made Pete and Charis reappear again.

Pete groaned as he stood up "I hate this way of traveling." He suddenly remembered Charis, and went over to check on her "Charis, are okay?" He asked.

Charis looked up at Pete with a mix of being surprised and sick "What happened, and why do I feel so sick?".

"I guess it's because we just got sucked/squeezed into another world." Pete said as he helped Charis sit up against the wall "You want something to drink?" Pete asked.

Charis nodded, and Pete went over to a vending machine, and soon came back with a couple of sodas. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until Charis felt well enough to stand up "So, where are we?" She asked, as she looked out one of the window, at the futuristic city.

"We're in my authors mind world." Pete said, and also looked out the window.

"It's really beautiful.".

"Yeah, it is." Pete looked at his watch and said "We better get going." He picked up the book, and went over to a disk that was floating in the middle of the room. He touched the disk, and a map, made out of rings appeared. He quickly aligned the rings, so they created a path to where his author was. The map was absorbed into the disk, and a section of the wall opened to reveal a tube with some sort of electronic rings around it "This way." Pete said as he started walking towards the tube.

"What is that?" Charis asked in awe as she looked at the tube.

"It's an A.G. tube, it's the transport system of this city." Pete said and jumped into the tube, where he stopped in midair, and stayed there "You coming, Charis?" He asked.

Charis nodded, and also jumped into the tube, where Pete instructed her to do a swimming motion, through the first ring. She did so, and when they passed through the ring, they were shot through the tube, as if out of a cannon. As they passed through the tube, Charis looked at the city and all its futuristic technology (You know, hover cars, robots, that sort of thing) and asked "Where do the city get its power from?".

"From the underground, they pump magma up from the earth, let it go under huge boilers, which boils the water in those boilers, the steam goes through a turbine, which makes the electricity, the city needs." Pete explained.

They were about to exit the tube, when Charis asked "Uh, Pete, how you stop this thing?".

"Don't worry." Pete said. At that moment, they were shot out of the tube, and landed in a pool of what looked and felt like jelly.

"Ew, what on earth is this?" Charis asked as she took a handful of the green, jelly like substance, and looked at it.

"It's called jell protect, and even though it looks like jelly, don't eat it, unless you wanna spend all day tomorrow in the bathroom." Pete said as he got out of the pool, and helped Charis out as well. After a short walk, Pete and Charis stopped in front of a huge set of doors "You better stay here, if you want to you can use the computer over there to go on the internet." Pete said and pointed at the computer a little away from them. Charis nodded, and went over to the computer. Pete went over to the doors, and opened a normal size door in one of the big ones, and went inside.

"What're you doing here?" The author asked as he got out of the bed he was laying on, putting a on it as he did so.

"I had to talk to you personally, I didn't want anyone eavesdrop on me while I talked to you." Pete said as he walked closer to his author.

"Well then, sit down." The author said, and gestured to 2 comfortable leather chairs. The both sat down, and the author asked "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about Pete?".

"Well, you see…" Pete started to tell the author about what had happened in the Cannonball run fandom, and in Angelinas cell "So, you think you could do something for Angelina, and help us out in the next fandom?" Pete asked.

"I will see what I can do, but I will do something, I just have to find the right things. But take this and click it when something comes up." The author handed Pete a beacon, which looked like a round piece of metal, with a single button, and a small light attached to it.

"I will, and thanks." Pete said, and put the beacon in his pocket.

"Hey, if I didn't help the things I create, what kind of author would I be." The author said, as he got out of the chair, and walked back to the bed. Once there, he turned and said "Good luck Pete.".

"Thank you, author." Pete said, and started walking to the door. When he reached the door, he looked back at the author, who lied down on the bed and started reading again. Pete just smiled, and walked out of the room.

* * *

The portal book reappeared in the empty part of the library, and spat out Charis and Pete. After catching their breath, Pete quickly said "Well, I better get back." And started walking out of the room with the book under his arm.

"Wait." Charis exclaimed. Pete turned around, and looked at her. Charis took out the Genderbender and said "You dropped this when we bumped into each other, that's why I followed you.".

"Gee, thanks Charis." Pete said and returned to take the piece of equipment with him. But when he wrapped his hand around the device, he also wrapped it around Charis' hand, making them both blush. As they stood like this, Pete was thinking _'Oh god, why do this always happen when we accidentally touch, why, why. Could it be that I've come to love her, after that time where Marcus embarrassed us, no, could it, I'm not sure, I gotta do something, do something Pete, do something.' _As if on instinct, Pete slipped his other hand around Charis' neck, and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. They stood like this for a few, long moments, before Pete realized what he was doing. He broke the kiss, and pulled away from Charis "I, I'm sorry." Pete said sheepishly, almost expecting a slap on the cheek from Charis.

"Don't be." Charis said, with a smile on her face "If you hadn't done it, I might have. I guess we both have developed feelings for each other.".

Pete smiled at what Charis was saying. He then pulled Charis into another kiss, and once they finished, he asked her "So, do you think we should let the others know?".

"Let's keep them guessing for a little while longer, it'll much more fun to see the reaction when they find out." Charis said. Pete nodded. They then said goodbye to each other, and left the room, going in a different direction.

**A/N:**

**Finally, it is done. Complexities, gdouglas56 and MultiplePersonas, I hope I did a good job on your characters, and if I did something wrong, tell me so, and I'll do my best to correct those mistakes. **

**I'm looking for 2 future society projects. One is a special episode of 'Whose line is it anyway', the other is a Jeff Dunham sketch. So, if you wanna be in any of them, leave me a note in a review.**


End file.
